


Once upon hate and love

by Aalvina



Series: In another world [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jace is bad, M/M, Secrets, Smut, So does Jace's Parents, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Valentine rules the Clave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina
Summary: Stephen and Celine Herondale are Head of the New York Institue, Valentine is the Inquisitor. Alec struggled with the open war the Clave fights against the Downworld and goes to a gay bar to unwind.Magnus is the High Warlock and works to hide and save the Downworld. Tired, he goes to a bar to forget for a moment.Both think the other is a mundane. What was supposed to be a one night stand become a relationship that will challenge themselves and the world they fight in.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770271) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> First time writing smut, I hope you'll like it. Shout out at KouriArashi whose fic inspired me for this one. The two are very different but the setting with Valentine in power came from reading her fic. 
> 
> A lot will happen. I'll try quickly writing next chapter.

Alec felt the thumping of the music before he got inside the club, it felt like the sound was drowning his heartbeats until the two of them were one of the same. He first came to this club after James broke up with him when he was eighteen. His first boyfriend, the only shadowhunter he ever kissed. Homosexuality was not forbidden per se however it would prevent you from moving forward in the hierarchy. James decided he would marry and help his family gain prestige and broke Alec's heart in the way. Love is such a feeble thing held against society and Alec learned his lesson. He would not marry, there was no point to it, the Lightwood were one important family and had Izzie and Max to have children of their own. Besides, the New York insitute was held by the Herondales, promised to the golden child Jonathan Christopher, Jace Herondale, pride of his parents, model for all according to the inquisitor Valentine Morgenstern.

 

What a hellish time to be alive, thought Alec. His parents and all shadowhunters had tried to convince him that the war they were fighting against the downworld were justified. Few opposed it, and they ended demoted or deruned depenting on what their last name was.

Alec remembered, the destruction the Clave bestowed upon shadowhunters once Valentine and Herondales got into office. He was seven years old, Izzie only four and did not remember it but Alec did. Somenights he dreamt of this warlock woman who wailed at a warlock child's body while Maryse Lightwood sneared at her and told Alec " She's not even her real mother. "

Alec was seven, and this sole event became his truth against the Clave indoctrination. He was very good at hiding in plane sight, a good soldier but not over-zealous, he let Jace and Clary shine and Izzie shock people. He was a shadow in the shadow-world.

 

He liked the anonimity of the mundane world even if he did dislike their obliviousness to the horror's happening where they could not see. He had applyied a masking rune to change his runes in tattoos, some hidden rune Izzie found one day that was really helpful blending in. He got in the gay club, on more assurance no shadowhunters would see in here. He was not looking for hooking up tonight, just to breathe a bit and forget about what was happening outside.

 

* * *

 

Magnus Bane was the High warlock of Brooklyn and he was tired of it. All the downworlders could talk about was how they feared the shadowhunters, the horrors some have lived, the plans to attack or flee. It was important, it always was but Magnus was tired of being everyone rock in difficult times. The last open war ended eighteen years ago and for these eighteen years with the Morgenstern, Lightwoods and Herondale in power, the downworld had suffered and died. While Magnus had desperately tried to save them. His name was unsaid, he was the oldest warlock alive still fighting and people feared if he gave up, all was lost.

 

So this night he went to a mundane gay club to try find an easy hook-up, to not think of how he was probably going to be murdered or/and tortured by the Clave some day that seemed nearer than he would have liked.

 

He danced for several, stopping only to get a drink at the bar. Several men looked at him with lust in their eyes and even a girl or two but neither really caught his eyes. That's why, when he got to the bar for the third time he had to stop and do a double take when he saw the gorgeous man sitting on a stool, a vodka in his hand, eyes closed as if he was trying to enjoy the music, which considering it was mostly some bass and vocals was unusual.

Long legs, big arms and dark hair that fell a bit in his eyes. The man was gorgeous and something just draw Magnus closer. The stranger seemed to sense him because he opened his eyes, seemed a bit surprise to see Magnus so close to him but then smiled at him and Magnus was struck. He needed that man.

" Hi. I'm Magnus. "

" Alec. "

" Nice to meet you Alexander, can I buy you a drink ? "

Alec smiled, unable to look away from the beautiful man in front of him he just gestured toward his still full drink in hand.

Magnus smirked and took a step closer, into Alec's personal space, not that he minded.

" Finish it quickly and I can get you another one at my place. " he whispered.

 

Alec would have drown the vodka in on gulp but instead he leaned forward and ended kissing Magnus hard and fast. He tried to put his glass on the counter but missed by an inch and forgot about it as Magnus grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer to him. Alec ran his hands in Magnus' hair, his nails lightly scraping the skin underneath and Magnus shivered.

" Your drink is empty now. "

" Get me a new one then. "

 

Magnus loved this cheeky side, took Alec's hand and dragged him toward the exit before hailing a cab, his fingers fidgeting with the need to just open a portal to his loft, take the man clothes of in one gesture of magic and just get his hands on him. But Alec was a mundane, it was what Magnus wanted, a simple hook-up with a stranger.

Glancing at Alec he saw that the man was just as impatient as him and once they got inside the cab, he gave his adress before bringing Alec back to kiss him and taste these lips.

 

Stumbling through his appartement door, Magnus kept his hands grabbing the other man shirt, lips licking and kissing. He led them toward his bedroom, determined to get Alec naked under him but was surprised when Alec threw him on the bed and climbed on top, a hungry look in his eyes. Magnus got Alec's shirt away and fumbled with the belt buckle while Alec sucked at his neck, and slowly unbuttoned his designer clothes. Magnus heart swoon a little at the attention he had not to destroy his clothes.

As Magnus was slipping his pants away, Alec lowered his head to kiss him and their foreheads colliding resulting in both chuckling before resuming their kissing. However it lost a bit of its lust and was more slow, holding emotions they could not understand and ignored. Alec slowly kissed his way down Magnus' chest, sucked on his nipple that got Magnus breath to stop for a second, only to arch his back when Alec licked at his cock. Eyes closing on their own he wondered how he was so responsive to this mundane. Alec continued to lick, kiss and suck with deferance before Magnus found himself on the brink of losing control and guided him back to him.

Magnus threw his legs around Alec's waist and in a swift movement turned them so he was straddling him.

" Okay ?  he asked in a whisper, their breaths mingling. Alec nodded and Magnus blindly reach for his nightstand for lube and condoms, he lubbed his fingers before kissing Alec's mouth, nibbling his ears and sucking at his neck. His fingers circled Alec's rim making him gasp then moan when Magnus's fingers starting stretching him. Magnus was slow but efficient, Alec was moving his hips to get more friction, staring at Magnus with pleading eyes.

Kissing him once more, Magnus removed his fingers, rolled the condom and slowly entered Alec. Soon they were grasping at his other shoulder, panting and moaning each other's name. After one particular hard thrust Alec's arched his back and rolled his hips while he came under Magnus who followed him a few thrust after.

 

Groaning because he couln't do magic, Magnus got up to retrieve a wet cloth to clean them before they fell asleep in each other's arm.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Alec awoke under soft and slipping sheets, very different from the plain ones of the Institute. His chin tickled from Magnus' hair and the warm body was snuggled against him. Alec allowed himself to tighten his hold and smell his hair. He had no idea how it could feel so right to be with someone you just met and barely spoke to. Almost blushing at the thought of last night, he got startled by two ringing phones. Magnus stirred in his arms while Alec when to fish out his phone from his pants on the floor.

Magnus stared appreciatively at the naked butt in front of him but the insistant ringing of his phone threw him away from the fantasy of last night and right back to his High Warlock status.

 

" Yeah. I got it. Be there in five. " said Alec to the one on the other side of his call. Already putting back his clothes. Magnus slipped in a silk dressing gown and answered his phone.

Like he guessed, shadowhunters had attacked again. In a few words he promised to be right back. Turning around he saw Alec standing near the door, putting on his leather jacket. It should be easy, a bit awkward, just say _thank you for last night. Goodbye._ Yet Magnus found himself yearning more time with Alec, so he asked.

" Can I have your number ? You know, just in case. " It was lame, but it was all he got right now.

Alec stared at him for a second but ended giving his phone to Magnus who quickly added his number and sent himself a text.

" See you soon I guess. " said Alec blushing.

" I do hope so. "

 

* * *

 

The Institute was on a state of frenzy for several days, the Clave had attacked a werewolf safe-house, they had killed several but the werewolves had fought back and got help from vampires and warlocks. Three shadowhunters had been killed, five bitten by vampire, four by werewolves. All of them had been excecuted by Valentine himself after he deemed them « unpure » . It made Alec's sin crawl, and for once he was not alone. If other shadowhunters stayed silent in front of the Morgenstern and the Herondales, they were appalled by how they were sent to a suicide misson to have their wounded killed by their leader.

It was not enough but it was something and Lydia Branwell was forming a silent rebellion. Alec knew it, and she knew he did. He could catch her staring a few times for the last days somehow daring him to step out of the shadows that protected him.

 

After the execution of the shadowhunters bitten, Alec had texted Magnus. First he thought the idea was stupid, what could they talk about really ? He could only hide his real identity, his life and yet lying in his bed, he took his phone and wrote.

_A:You sheets ruined the plain ones I have._

Not really expecting an answer but hoping for one he was surprised when he got one minutes after.

_M:I could help you shop.:)_

_A:Doubt my parents would approve of my independant furniture choice. -_-_

_M: You live with your parents ?! How old are you ?_

_A:25, family buisness, big mansion._

_M: That must suck._

_A: It does._

 

Magnus stared at his phone, fingers drumming on his desk. It was a bad idea he thought, there was much to do, and very little time to spend building some kind of relationship with a mundane living with his parents and yet, after a horrid day healing wounded, counting deads and calming outraged people, Magnus had smiled at Alec's text and found himself yearning to know the man, just a bit more.

 

_M: Well... I live alone, you could always come by if you want._

_A: I'd love to. Tomorrow ?_

_M: With pleasure, dinner first ?_

_A: Great ! You choose ?_

_M: I'll text you the adress, see you at 8'._

 

* * *

 

The first date was stopped by an emergency on Magnus' side, then the second by Alec's phone. And yet, they met for a third and two months later Magnus was snuggled against Alec's side, reading a magic book he had glamoured in a fic russian novel while Alec religiously followed some archery competition.

" Do you do archery ? "

" Yes ! Since I was a kid, always loved it. "

" Won any prize ? "

Alec's face that was smiling and happy got dark suddenly.

" No, my parents would not allow me to. I just... didn't. "

Magnus did not press on, he knew Alec was hidding things from him, barely talking about his work in law enforcement, but Magnus was barely talking about his. He told he was a psychiatrist, in order to explain the constant phone calls and emergency.

Something was bothering Magnus, it was the way Alec's smile made him happy, the satisfaction to wake up next to him. It was the peace he found in Alec's presence. Magnus was falling in love, it was preposterous. They barely knew each other, but what they knew mattered. Magnus had sweared of love after Camille and yet here he was, hoping for a simple life with Alexander. This was going to end badly but to hell with it. If Magnus was to die in a fight against shadowhunters soon, he may as well enjoy his fantasy of mundane life with Alec for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Alec loved Magnus, and it killed him to lie to him. He even told him his name was Alexander Giron, using his mother maiden name. Too ashamed of what the Lightwood name meant. They had been together for almost five months and Alec found himself spending more and more time at Magnus' loft than at the Institute. Three weeks ago, Lydia had come to him, asking him to ally in order to overthrow Valentine and Alec had accepted. It was a stupid idea, a suicide mission and yet he had to try. Try to stop the killing, the torture of innocent downworlders. So he got out of the shadows and Lydia had made sure the rumors said Alexander Lightwood and her were gearing up for a fight, ready to lead a new generation of shadowhunters.

 

That is why, when Alec got in the assembly hall that day, shadowhunters either opened the way for him or tried to block him. _I am a strategist, you are the face and leader of the rebellion._ Rang Lydia's voice in his head. The idea of protecting the downworld instead of hunting it had shocked when he proposed it but Lydia had jumped at the idea. To her, the more they distanced themselves from Valentine, the better. To Alec it was essential.

 

" Shadowhunters ! " Valentine's voice rang in the hall. Five warlocks where on their knees next to him, Jace standing guard.

" Great news ! We have captured these five warlocks while they were trying to attack our Institute. "

Alec looked at them and doubted they all were fighters, one of them had small horns and looked defiantly at the assistance, a woman with feathers instead of hair seemed resigned. The three others were shacking, almost crying. Knowing Valentine orders, they must have rounded all warlocks they had found once they found one that tried to attack.

 

" Now we will be able to learn more about their organisation and it will help us save the world. "

More than a few shadowhunters silently sifted at these words. Lydia was right, the Morgensters and Herondale's hold on the shadowhunters was weakening.

Alec's thought were cut short when Valentine nodded at Jace who took a step back and slit one shaking warlock, ignoring the screams of the others.

" Now now. Don't be too upset, he had betrayed you. So eager to be free, he finally got us the info we wanted. "

Alec took his stele and activated one rune and his eyes focused on the body which slumped at Jace's feet. He saw dark marks on his arms and neck and understood Valentine had applied rune to the poor warlock. It was no wonder he talked, it was a miracle he stayed alive this long.

 

" Now before, our new prisoners and I get to talk privately, I announce you a manhunt against the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. "

And just like that, Alec's world crumbled at his feet.

 


	2. The waltz of feelings

" Alec ! Alec what are you doing ? " Izzie called after him but he didn't answer, he was acting on impulse, drawing his stele out, he opened a door and turned toward his sister.

" Stay away Izzie or you'll get caught with me. Stay safe. I have to do this. " He then closed the door with a rune and ran, ignoring the calls of his sister. He did not have much time but he knew where to go. Valentine would have wanted to let the warlock stew for a while, he only had a few minutes to act. Moving swiftly he knocked one guard uncouncious before fighting hand in hand with another one, stole his blade and plunged it in the third one.

He should be scared but he was calm, odly serene. He went for the prison door and unlocked it, the warlocks eyed him with suspicion and fear, Alec took the cuffs on their wrists and unlocked them with his stele.

" What ? Who ? " asked one of them.

" Run ! " ordered Alec. He could hear people coming their way and he searched for an easy way out, that's only when one warlock opened a portal that he asked.

" Can you get me in Brooklyn ? "

They frowned but the banging on the door he had locked got even more insistant.

The woman nodded and with a swift gesture opened a portal. She could have send him in Antartica for all he knew but Alec jumped in without hesitation and found himself just outside Brooklyn. Activating speed, stamina, masking-rune and endurance runes he ran toward his destination.

 

Alec had been calm all this while but now, when he was standing in front of Magnus' door his hands started shaking, his heart beat faster, a lump in his throat. Heart on the verge of falling over a precipice Alec knocked.

* * *

 

Magnus was furious, stupid Julius to try stage an attack on the New York Institute.The only thing he achieved was getting four other warlocks in the neighbourhood taken, not harming one shadowhunter. Aldertee was the Alpha of the werewolves, previous shadowhunter turned by his girlfriend, he was ready to attack the Institute. If Rafael was more hesitant to involve the vampires, there was a general readiness to fight spreading over the Downworld and Magnus was not part of it. He should be, it was time to fight back but each time he fought of doing so, his mind conjured the face of Alexander. That's why when someone knocked on his door, Magnus was surprised to see him standing in his usual leather jacket but with splashes of blood on his arms.

 

" Alec ? Is everything ok ? " he asked as he let the man enter his loft.

" Are you a warlock ? " asked Alec.

" What ? What are you talking about. Warlock ? Like witches ? " he tried to defuse but somehow Magnus felt something was very wrong with this picture.

" Magnus... " whispered Alec, despair in his eyes, he made a quick gesture with his hand on his arm and his tattoos turned into runes. Magnus eyes dropped to the hand that moved and was actually holding a stele.

He took a step back, breath stopping, eyes filling with tears.

" No... It can't be... "

" I didn't know, I thought you were a mundane. But... they caught warlocks, one of them revealed your name. Magnus I swear I.... "

" What's your last name ? " asked Magnus, voice hard and unforgiving.

" Magnus... "

" It's not Giron right ? I am old Alec to know that's not a shadowhunter's name. »

Alec's shoulders slumped, he tried to move a hand toward Magnus but Magnus stepped even farther from him and he saw on Alec's face his heart breaking, when his own was drowning in darkness.

" Lightwood. "

" You monster ! Child murderer ! You and your family only know to kill, your entire race ! Whose blood is on you ? Which warlock's? " Magnus screamed, his broken heart only surviving on rage, ignoring the defeated look on Alec's face, forgetting the man he knew and only seeing the monster they told the downworlders children about. A shadowhunter.

 

" Magnus, I would never, I am not... " but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took it out and saw the dozen of text from the Clave and Izzie. The last one read : _They know it's you, they know where you are. Run !_

His enhanced earing from a rune caught the sound of combat boots going up the stairs of the building. Alec looked back at Magnus who was staring at him with hate and disgust and he gave up.

" They are coming ! The Clave is in the building. "

" You led them to me ! "

" I love you Magnus, ple... "

" Don't lie to me ! Don't you dare say that... "

" Please run away, they're not here for you. "

" What ? " Magnus' rage seemed to calm back for one second, he saw the fear in Alec's demeanour and his resignation. «"Al... "

" Run ! Save your people ! "

 

The door flew open and Magnus instinctively opened a portal, jumping in and not turning back as Alec was caught by Jace and Clary, blades at his throat.

« Traitor. » spat Jace.

 

* * *

 

How fast can one person change his mind ? Magnus learned that it was pretty quick, from love to hate to whatever he was feeling right now.

He had arrived at the general Downworld hideout surprised to see the seelies there, finally uniting with everyone else. He was welcomed by a hug from Catarina.

" Magnus ! You're alive ! Aru and Jamie just got back ! "

Magnus was shocked, not only by the hug but by the news.

" But... they were taken with Julius, by the Clave. "

" Some shadowhunter saved us. We thought you knew him, he asked us to portal him to Brooklyn. " explained Julius voice behind him.

Magnus turned toward the other warlock, hands shaking, a bit from his anger from earlier and more from what appeared to be the revelation he was about to have.

" Who... " he started

" Jamie portaled him at the edge of Brooklyn, just in case you know. But he seemed... "

« Who was it ?! » yelled Magnus. The assembly got silent and turned toward Julius and Magnus.

" I... I don't know, black hair, tall. "

Magnus heart was beating like crazy, he held a shaking hand toward Julius and said.

" Show me. "

Julius concentrated his magic and conjured the memory, showing Magnus his attack, the capture, Mark's execution and Alec saving them.

" Alexander. " whispered Magnus once the memories faded.

"  _The_ Alexander ? Your Alexander ? " asked Catarina.

" The fuck Magnus ! You shagged a shadowhunter !! " exclaimed a vampire but Magnus was not responding, lost in his own turmoil, remembering Alec's words _« they're not here for you. »_

" They took him. " he said, so softly that no one heard him, despair engulfed him only to be startled by Aldertee booming voice.

" SILENCE ! Magnus thought he was a mundane, and the man saved our own ! We must focus on how to attack next. "

Magnus listened to the plan, agreed to it. Warlocks would breach the protection of the New York Institute first, their camarades in other cities would follow. If New York fell, they would have won. Seelies soldiers will attack first, then vampires and werewolves protected by warlocks. The targets were Valentine, the Herondales and the Lightwoods.

" There are rumors of rebellion inside the Clave, some shadowhunters may help us. " added Rafael.

" We don't fight those who don't attack us. " agreed Aldertee.

" What ? They butchered us and we have to give them some slack ? " resonated the angry voice of a werewolf.

" We need shadowhunters against demons, whoever gets in charge after this war, we must be able to negociate new good Accords with them. " explained Magnus. His voice was calm, serene almost focused on one thing at a time. His people needed a leader, he would be one.

 

Once the meeting was other, he sent a firemessage to Ragnor, asking for a spell. His old friend had refused to partake in any fight, focused on protecting young warlocks at his academy, but he agreed to help them in any other way. A few minutes later he had answered back, not asking why Magnus needed a spell to find a lover. Magnus found a empty room and read the spell, he immediately found himself in a cell, not really there, invisible for anyone in the room.

Alec was tied to a chair, hair falling in his eyes and Magnus yearned to stroke them out of his face as he did so many times before. Another man was there, Valentine, he moved and revealed an array of instruments next to Alec's right hand, explaining in a soft voice what he was about to do to him and Alec stayed silent, an agony rune was already drawn on his forearm, sweat dripping on his face.

" You tell me where your warlock-lover is, and I may treat you like a shadowhunter and not the abomination you are. "

Alec refused to talk and Magnus wanted to scream at him, because he knew that Alec silence made Valentine think he knew something when it was false.

" Please Alec tell him, just tell him you don't know. Stay alive. "

But his begging was fruitless and Valentine drew another agony rune to Alec's neck, Magnus broke the spell as Alec's screams filled the room.

Back in the empty room, Magnus got up from his sitting position and went to join the warlocks trying to breach the Institute's protection. Rage, love, despair fueled him and his magic joined the other ones to break the wards in millions of magic pieces.

* * *

 

When Alec was at the Academy the popular kids played a game to see who could cope with the pain of the agony rune. Raj instigated the game and Jace was the best at it. Of course he was. Their argument was that they had to be prepared for everything and the rune could let them know their weakness. The game stopped when some parents got concerned, Valentine was disappointed, he liked the idea.

Alec never tried and now he could say this was a stupid game. For once because no one could get used to such torture and besides the rune tapped into all your painful memories. That's why after a while all he could feel is the horror from the war, the pain of his worst wounds, the loneliness of his life, the rejection of James and the loss of Magnus. All packed in one neatly agonising feeling.

His throat was horse and cheeks wet when Valentine had started to butcher his hands, Alec started to beg when the first nerve was cut, then he blacked out.

 

When he woke up, Starkweather was standing guard and Valentine was gone. Alec's eyes dropped to his hand that was intact but when he tried to move his fingers they stayed still. No more archery, no more shadowhunter, no more Alec.

One last tear slipped his eye when he remembered the feel of Magnus' hand in his. A dull sound had him drift a droppy gaze where Starkweather was a second ago, but now stood a woman with blue skin with two men he recognized from wanted pictures: Aldertee and Rafael, head of vampires and werewolves of New York. Before he could fathom a question, the vampire untied him while the two other attended his wounds.

 

" We need to transport him. I can't tap into enough magic here. " said the woman.

" He lost too much blood. " and Alec saw that he had several deep cuts on his arms, legs and flanks, not remembering when they did that to him.

" Portal him to the Dumort. " offered Rafael

" You want us to transport a bleeding shadowhunter to a nest of vampire ? " asked the woman incrediously.

" They're all here Catarina ! And where the else do you want to put him ? "

Alec turned toward the woman, Catarina, Magnus' friend. His heart seemed to try putting himself back for one last beat.

" Magnus...save....hi.. " he tried to say. That only caused three pairs of eyes to turn toward him and a wisp of magic brought to his face had him black out again.

 

* * *

 

Izzie was standing in the middle of the Institute, Valentine corpse dragged in a corner, Lydia and Imogen Herondale discussing vividly of the future of the Clave and what to do with the Morgenstern, the Lightwood parents and Imogen family. Downworlders had emptied the place once they got all of their own free from cells. Izzie's eyes drifted to a seelie who had saved her life when Raj had attacked her. Never would she had thought they could have an alliance and yet. All Institutes had been taken over, Morgenstern time was bound to be the worst part of Clave History. Imogen had already agreed to imprison her son and daughter-in-law, not really from conviction they were monster but more for a thirst of power that the two of them had ripped from her.

Lydia was sure to get either an Institute or even the Inquisitor job. Half the shadowhunters between 20 and 50 years old were now traitors. A new generation was about to obtain power.

" Isabelle ? Isabelle Lightwood ? " a voice came from behind her and stopped her line of thoughts.

She turned toward Magnus Bane, the High Warlock that led the Downworld attack, ruthless, precise and yet only killed one man : Valentine.

" Yes. "

" Come with me. Your brother is being healed at my place. "

Isabelle heart jumped at the thought, ignoring the question raising from why her brother was at the warlock's place and just following him.

 

Once she got out of the portal her questions disappeared. Her brother presence could be felt in the room. A set of archery gloves forgotten on a table near the door, newspapers organized alphabetically in the living room, a leath jacket on the couch and a plain cup of coffee forgotten next to the sink.

" You're Alec's boyfriend. " it was not a question and surprised Magnus. " I can see it, he left his trace in here. He barely stayed at the Institute these last few months. "

 

Magnus excpected jugment but Isabelle smiled, he turned his attention to the different rooms and couldn't see anything different. How on earth could she have seen Alec's presence in there ? Had he become so used to it that he did not see it anymore ? Alexander was now an essential part of Magnus' life and it terrified him he may lose him.

 

* * *

 

When Alec woke up he groaned and his sister face hovered over him.

" Thank the Angel you woke up ! " she breathed.

He felt the sheets were soft on his skin and quickly realized he was in Magnus' room. He was tempted to believe the last day never happened but the presence of his sister and the pain of his wounds clearly destroyed that hope and replaced it with fear the Clave got to Magnus.

" Why are we here ?! Is Magnus okay ? The Clave ? Did they find him ? " his breathing got labored and Izzie took his head between her hands and guided him to slow his breathing and stop his impending panic attack.

" Shhh. It's okay, Valentine's dead, the Herondales imprisoned. You are safe, Magnus is safe. Everything is alright. "

Alec calmed himself and Izzie let a small smile grace her features.

" By the way... I am really upset you did not tell me about your warlock boyfriend. " she said, raising an eyebrow.

" I... he... I didn't know he was a warlock. " he tried to defend himself.

" It's even worse, you had no reason to hide it from me ! I mean sure, I guessed you had a boyfriend but come on ! I would have loved to hear it from you. Magnus has an amazing shopping sense, we are going to be great friends I think. "

" Err... Sorry.. I guess. "

She laughed and stroke some hair out of his face.

" Heal fast big brother, you have an Institute to run and the downworlders refused to discuss peace without you. "

" What ?? I didn't even fight ? "

" Well you saved warlocks and are in a relationship with the High warlock, I'd say you have gained some kind of trust from them. "

Alec's face fell and his eyes looked away.

" Magnus hates me, hates our kind, I don't even know why we are at his place, besides, Valentine destroyed my hand, I can't lead an Institute if I can't hold a weapon. "

" Alec, Magnus loves you, he stayed at your bedside all along, only left when his friend dragged him to sleep and resolve some conflict. As for your hand, they healed most of it, may take some time but you'll fight again. And runing an Institute is mostly diplomacy. "

 

Alec nodded not really believing her, she kissed him on the forehead tucked him as he felt sleep overtook him once more.

 

When he woke up again, Izzie wasn't here but Magnus' head layed by his side, Alec moved his injured hand by an inch, stroking the man's cheek. That woke Magnus in an instant and he wipped his head toward Alec. A relieved smile on his lips he got closer and dropped a soft kiss on Alec's lips who used his good hand to deepen it.

" I love you so much. I am so sorry. "

Alec hummed and motioned for Magnus to get on the bed, draping his arm around him.

" I love you too. Don't leave me again. "

" I won't. "

 

A new era was starting for the Shadow-world but right now, in the loft in Brooklyn, snuggled together, the two men did not care for a single thing except for the one in their arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, I hope you liked it. Comment your thoughts I am curious. ^^ Did you expect something else? Were you surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are life ^^


End file.
